A packaging device of the type mentioned at the outset is known from German Published Patent Appln. No. 102 24 431, for example. It includes a folding box as the flexurally stiff container and an insert which is inserted into the container after accommodating at least one wiper blade. The dimensions of the folding box and the container are selected so that the wiper blade accommodated in the insert, and curved in the unloaded state is stretched out in response to the insert being introduced into the folding box. In order to prevent the wiper blade from suddenly releasing its tension when taken out of the folding box, the insert is made of a material whose flexural stiffness in the direction of curvature of the wiper blade is lower than that of the wiper blade, so that, when the insert is pulled out of the folding box, the stretched wiper blade bends back steadily into its curved form. The insert preferably has at least one accommodation in which the wiper blade is at least partially able to be accommodated with form-locking. For the protection of a wiper lip of the wiper blade, the insert is preferably further developed in such a way that the wiper lip is enclosed completely when the wiper blade is inserted. To protect the end faces of the wiper lip in the longitudinal direction, the insert has a greater linear dimension than the stretched wiper blade.
Starting from the abovementioned related art, the present invention is based on the object of stating a packaging device for at least one wiper blade, which assures a sufficient protection of the wiper lip and at the same time is able to be produced cost-effectively.